Serene Storm
by Blackwidow Framer
Summary: It is not a dream, yet it is, I dream to be free of expectations and free to wander on my own. On my own though, is not so wonderful, I have found myself in a storm of misunderstandings and eternal turmoil. Yet she comes through, as She often does bringing her light and away goes the storm leaving a light serene mist and glow for the future. - Rated M for future Chapters
1. Start Over

SO I am writing two stories at once, though this one is purely of my own making. I really hope this one turns out good. I am really excited. I want to dedicate it to my new friend, and companion Ari the Writer who is going through a tough spot right now. I love her work and I love her as a person.

Ari if you decide to read this, yeah I am talking to you this is for you! :) Now, I am not pre plotting this; but I base every story I make on a quote I think of throughout the day and apply it somehow to my writings. So keep this in mind as you read my work. Also, my work is not mechanical, nor is it cliché, chances are it is a mix of everything you have read before and perhaps something completely different.

Moving on, I would like to issue a couple of warnings for this fanfiction. I love this pairing, even if most people don't; because of this I do not want bashings. This is a Yuri fic and it will be well maintained, as I know how to write this from genuine experience. This is a Kagome/Sango fanfiction, but there will be hints of other couples along the way, and it will start off slow.

Sayonara,

Blackwidow Framer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, nor do I make any profits from making this fanfiction. I have made it for the sake of just enjoying it. This is the first last and only time I will write this, thank you for your cooperation.

-XO-

_You know, I used to think it was awful that life was so unfair. Then I thought, wouldn't it be much worse if life were fair, and all the terrible things that happen to us come because we actually deserve them? So, now I take great comfort in the general hostility and unfairness of the universe. - Unknown_

_-_XO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

Chapter one-

start over

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

I know how it is to feel like the world is on your shoulders if you do one thing out of sync, or if you leave something out when you aren't supposed to. It is something I have to live with every day. If you have always wondered what it was like to go back in time and change something, don't. It is depressing, quite honestly it just plain sucks.

Inuyasha won't stop yelling at me today as I drag my feet through the dirt, walking slower than usual. Apparently I am holding them up from finding shards, well I hate to tell him; but I haven't sensed any shards in days. It feels way too hot out and I feel like we have been walking forever, what I wouldn't give for a cool bath in a river.

" Come on wench we almost made it to the next village pick up the pace." I looked up at him, which made his ears perk. "Did you sense something?" For some reason I could not stop the glare from shooting off at him, what in the hell started this up today? What did I do to deserve it? As he started to back away from me I felt happy, for a second I wanted to sit him to oblivion and back. Instead I turned my back to him and started walking faster towards the way I could feel the life signs from the village. I had decided he just was not worth my time.

"What has her all pissy?" I bristled, but continued walking, there is no way I will succumb to his tendencies; he is nothing more than an annoying worm. Though, like a worm he has some good. He cleans up his own shit when he is done with it, good puppy. I thought, steaming is discontent.

I let my mind roam to something that had been bothering me for a while. I can't figure out when exactly I went from genuinely liking his company to thinking he was one of the worst nuisances in the world. I know he does not always act this way and in that sense I know there is still hope for him yet. Other than that, if he does not stop perceiving me as an object I am going to slap him. Whether his highness likes it or not. I swear the way my life is going as of late I just wish I could head out and do my own thing. Then my own inability hits me, because I was never trained how to fight properly I can't branch out on my own. There are some things I just wish I could do.

Then there was Sango and Miroku, I know he thinks he is gods gift to women and for a while I thought it was cute. Now it is old, he could have just told Sango, look I am looking for miss right now; I am not looking for miss forever and move on. She could have let go of the fact that there is a actual relationship to be had and found on with a village boy, or hell bowed down off her pedestal and tangled with a demon. I will end up with one most likely myself, if I can find someone that is not faulty in some way. As of late I have found something wrong with everyone around me, I wonder if depression is kicking in?

"Hey Kagome, we are worried about you; are you okay?" Ah, so the lady finally approaches me. It is about time, I was wondering who was going to get brave first, from what I understood of this day and age; people with depression were often killed because they could no longer perform their duties. I wonder if they pulled straws for me and she came up short?

" Sango, I need training in a sword, I am getting tired of not being able to fight and defend myself. I don't want you guys to put yourselves in danger because of me anymore." That was not the real reason, but it will do for now because I am sure if I told them it was because I just wanted to ditch them the first chance I got then they would have been beyond pissed and not trained me simple as that.

"Sure, can I ask though; what brought this on?" Well now that you mention it, when I pretend to be sleeping you guys stay up talking about how you cannot stand saving me all the time and wished I was more independent, of course being the nice girl I was I would never say something like that.

" I just felt that I needed some training, I need to be more useful to you guys." I gave the a genuine determined look then looked towards the sky. " Sango I am so tired of being compared to others and how they fight, I just want to be great; I want to be great because I am me and not for any other reason." Which for once I was not hiding anything, and I could tell I shocked her; I had still been acting very childish up until now. And I know that my cover is blown about not being mature, but for some reason I failed to care.

"Sure, since we made it here to the village, when we restock with the things we need, we can trade some skins for a blade or two for you to train with. I would be glad to help." I knew what the look of relief is for, while it made me flustered and mad, I too felt relief that I was one step closer to my own personal victory. I was almost there, almost to freedom, I could practically taste it on my tongue. And for a moment I stopped myself from smiling the first smile of three weeks, what if they try to keep me from leaving? Then I smiled, I could finally fight for my freedom; just as a caged dog would. I, Kagome, am no more a caged dog, than Sesshoumaru himself. With that I let out my first genuine grin and fell asleep, tomorrow finally bringing the solace I am looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I am not there yet, but the story is just getting started and filler needs to be there for the story to make sense. Any ways, I have to finish my first chapter of my other story too. Also the next chapter will be longer. If I can manage it, I may write another chapter, I hope it was not too short for you all, I really hate reading short chapters myself. Anyways, if I get four reviews, then I will make another chapter today and it will have hints of the two girls in it. Thank you for your cooperation, and reading. I look forward to hearing from you all soon! :)

Toodles,

Blackwidow Framer

XOXO


	2. Pressure

Okay everyone, here it goes again. And while yes I do know that everyone hates these little Author inserts, but I like to put them in; hate me later this is going to be a promising chapter. Thank you for the review my good friend, and current muse. Now I am going to start the story, thank all who have decided to read it. I have decided that views to me are just as important, views mean that you are reading; which is just as good of a review, at some point though my silent friends words of encouragement are good.

Love to all,

Blackwidow Framer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

-XO-

_I will be there when you need me most, I will be there when you cry, I will be there until the day you die. I will be there until the end, you are my one and only, you are my best friend. - Written by me_

_-_XO-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

Chapter two-

Pressure

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

There is only so much I could do not to go back to sleep when Sango woke me up the next morning. I looked outside and saw the sun was just barely peaking over the hills. " I have bought two blades for you to use, I am going to start you off with one and then I hope at one point you can move on to dual-wielding." I could feel the childish excitement I thought I had lost over the time spent taking verbal damage from Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Sango I would not have been able to do this without you." And the truth was I really would not have been able to do it with out her, no matter how mentally strong I am.

"Don't thank me just yet, you still have to learn and while you are learning, you will most likely start to hate me. I will not go easy on you." With the way Sango has been to everyone recently, excluding Miroku, I don't doubt she will use my training as a way to relieve stress.

We spent the next forty-five or so minutes with her showing me how I should stand and all that. I showed her a few I knew, mainly from movies and a few I had seen my brother practice. All of which she did not like. She told me to relax and feel the blade as if it were a part of me.

I stopped feeling like I was terrified and forced myself to relax. I thought of things that I thought were graceful. They were things like Sesshoumaru fighting Inuyasha, the way he moved was flawless. He moved just like water, which is one of the most graceful things on this earth. My thoughts drifted to Sango and how she moved with her own sword. She practically teleports across an area with her agility. Even when she uses her other weapons she is flawless. I felt something inside myself come to the surface and I opened my eyes.

"Sango," I called out to the older girl trying to gain her attention; the phenomenon was slightly terrifying. When Sango turned she gasped, the sword had started to glow a bright purple. " I know this may seem like a funny question to you, but is it supposed to do that?"

Sango shook her head with a grin, "no, but I would love to know how you did it."

I flushed at the thought of telling her what all I was thinking. Maybe I could summarize it and make it seem more innocent than it sounded in my head. " I was thinking of things that are graceful in my eyes, then I felt a pull on the inside of me." The glow finally died down and we sat on the grass deciding it best to take a short break to talk this one over.

"It was your power mixing with the demon blade. I forgot to mention to you that it was a demon blade, but I did not think anything would happen with it since no other miko besides Lady Midoriko had a purifying blade as you do." Sango sounded convinced of this, but how could I be the only other one?

" How is that even possible? Do other miko's wield blades similar to mine?" Sango nodded than a thought came to both girls that scared them half to death. " Sango, can you keep a really big secret from Inuyasha, because he will be awful if he ever finds out. Calling me names and such things that I just don't have time for nor do I deserve." Sango looked at her apprehensively before nodding the affirmative. " What if I am not Kikiyo's reincarnation like everyone seems to think? I mean really the only reason they thought that is because I showed up to Inuyasha and I looked a little like her, but from what I have seen of this Lady Midoriko, I think I look a lot more like her. Is there any definite way for me to be able to tell?"

" Yes, but it will be a long journey and we can bring no one, but ourselves. Her tomb has been held in the highest regard, in my family for many generations and now that they are all gone it is up to me to bring possible reincarnations to her tomb. There is a prophecy you must hear, all shrine maidens that possess holy powers hear of it as they grow until they are old enough to make the journey. One shall come and the great Lady shall teach, for all she has; is all she seeks. Beyond the path and down the peaks the greatest of demons sleeps. Shall you succeed in your journey, eternal peace shall reign, but only so for a short time so sleep your pain away." I was absorbed by the rhyme, it sounded so dark; I could tell it held great meaning to her. For her to tell me though that meant that she believed I was the one. "Over time priestesses stopped making the journey and the tomb seemed to grow angry. If you want to do this we should grab all the supplies we can and slip away before they notice we are gone. Kikiyo is around, so inuyasha is not even here to scent us."

I nodded and took off to grab my bag careful not to wake anyone. I had a new purpose and journey, I wasn't someones second best anymore. I had never felt more proud in my life of who I was. I met up with her on the hill and looked around " Where is Kilala?"

"We have to leave her behind, she will protect Shippou while we are gone." I felt relieved about this as we took off into the bright sunny morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that is another chapter. The sparks are starting up but I am planting seeds for the you for reading!

Peace, Love, War

Blackwidow Framer


End file.
